


We'll See

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot, Swearing, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuri hates the idea of soulmates. Fate has other plans for him.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: YOI Omegaverse Week





	We'll See

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Monday's "True Mate/Soul Mate" prompt.
> 
> Thank you to skyla2010star for the beta!

Yuri hated the whole soulmate thing.

Sometimes it seemed like the world revolved around it, especially when you were only eighteen. Everyone his age was so obsessed with finding their “one true mate.” He felt like they were missing out on experiences. Some people never found theirs, like his mother, not that she was the best example. His father had found his, but not with his mother - with his now step-mother. His grandfather had his, but his grandmother had been dead for a long time. Those who never found theirs still managed to live just fine, and he was determined to be one of them. He was not going to be one of those omegas who needed to find their perfect alpha soulmate. It was a bunch of bullshit.

It should have been Otabek. That would have been fine. It would have been better than fine. But he hadn’t been. Yuri remembered the day they had first touched, the day they met. They had been in Barcelona for the Grand Prix Final. They had shaken hands, and he remembered thinking that maybe, just maybe, if h _e_ was his soulmate… things might be okay. Of course, at that point, he didn’t know if Otabek was Alpha, Beta, or Omega, and hadn’t cared.

But when their hands touched, he had felt nothing but the warmth of Otabek’s hand. He admitted that he had been slightly disappointed, but he hadn’t even really known him. Perhaps, at that point, a part of him had just been anxious to feel that overwhelming feeling everyone talked about, that connection. Everyone always said when you and your soulmate touched skin for the first time, you connected. You felt everything that they did, and for one moment, it felt like you two were one person. After that, you always felt what they felt. To be honest, it sounded like too much, but it was supposed to be amazing.

Still, he and Otabek had become best friends - and later more. Everything had been great, and screw all the bullshit about needing to find your soulmate in order to be happy. That is until it wasn’t. 

Otabek’s family had flipped their shit when they had found out that they weren’t soulmates. Why waste your time on a relationship that wasn’t with the one person you were supposed to be with? Your soulmate could be out there! Waiting for you! Yuri had called it what it was - bullshit, but Otabek had been very close to his family. It hadn’t been bullshit to him, and the more they disapproved, the more distant he grew. Until he had broken it off, saying that if they gave his family time, they would come around. Yeah, Yuri hadn’t believed that for a second.

It had been six months, and things were only growing more awkward by the day. The thing that hurt the most was that he had not only lost his boyfriend but his best friend. While he had no longer wanted them to get back together, at the very least, they could have stayed friends. Otabek said they were, but that was a lie. They weren’t. Not anymore.

With a groan, Yuri pushed himself off the wall of the hotel they were at in Japan for Worlds. He turned the corner, going to head back into the hotel when he ran into a hard body around the same height as him. “Oh, sorry, I -” His voice stopped when he saw who it was. “Oh, nevermind. It’s just you.”

JJ faked a look of shock. “I am hurt. Kitten’s still got claws, I see,” he said.

“Fuck off,” he said, pushing away. He didn’t feel like talking to him right now. He had a bad day and just wanted to be alone. 

“Something wrong, Princess?” JJ said as Yuri pushed him past him.

“None of your business, shithead,” he said. JJ reached out for him to stop him, and Yuri brought up his hand to brush him off. Their fingers touched, and then _the moment_ happened. It was like everything else melted away. He could feel how shocked and overwhelmed JJ was, could feel how he looked to JJ right at that moment - beautiful but scared. They were connected, they were one - it was everything everyone had said it would be.

And Yuri hated every minute of it.

“No nonononono, not you, anyone but you,” Yuri said as he pushed him away. His heart was racing, and he felt overwhelmed and just wanted to bury himself somewhere and forget this had ever happened. That wasn’t possible, though, because even after the connection faded, JJ was still there… he could feel what he was feeling. JJ was still as scared and overwhelmed as he was.

“Yuri, wait -” JJ started to say, but Yuri ran. He ran through the doors of the hotel that were nearby and kept running, even as JJ was calling after him. No, he wasn’t doing this. He was going to forget this. How was it possible that in the years he’d known JJ, they had somehow never touched skin-to-skin, even while sharing podiums and such? He was headed back to Russia the next day, and that was going to be the end of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri’s flight left the next morning, so he avoided breakfast. He didn’t want to see JJ again. He was going to have to, of course, at some point. Considering they both were on the podium, they probably wouldn’t see each other until the Grand Prix Final - and then again not until Worlds. He could do that. Hopefully, he wouldn’t feel JJ as strongly. All night, he’d felt the Canadian’s confusion. He hated it. He was an annoying ass, and Yuri didn’t want to have anything to do with this.

It didn’t work, though.

Distance didn’t lessen the new-found connection between Yuri and JJ. He could still feel whatever he felt, and considering the time difference, it was very distracting. When JJ was training, Yuri was sleeping - or trying to. Sometimes, a strong emotion - satisfaction, anger, frustration would jolt him awake. The only consolation was that things would be the same for him - when he was sleeping, Yuri would be training. He wasn’t going to purposefully fuck up his training to screw with Leroy, but it was some consolation, at least. 

It was months before JJ contacted him, texting him, though Yuri had no idea how he had gotten his number. 

_Are you ever going to talk to me?_

_No._

_Why? You think this is any easier for me?_

_Fuck off._

_That seems to be your favorite thing to say._

_Didn’t you already have a fiance? How can I be your soulmate?_

The reply didn’t come right away.

_There’s a reason why we broke up. I was her soulmate._

_She wasn’t mine. I never had the connection that she had with me. I just faked it._

_When she found out, there was no saving it. I had lied to her._

Wow. Yuri had known they weren’t engaged anymore, but he hadn’t known why. He had just said it to get a rise out of him. 

_Sorry. I didn’t know._

_It’s okay. It was a while ago. She’s engaged to someone else now and is happy._

Yuri didn’t know what to say to that, but JJ responded first.

_Are you actually going to talk to me now?_

_I know I wasn’t your first choice, but you weren’t mine either._

_But you don’t even know me. Not really. And I don’t really know you._

_I’d at least like to be on decent terms with my soulmate._

Yuri’s heart started racing. JJ was anxious, too - he could feel it. This was crazy! Why had people been made like this? With a soulmate? Who you could feel at all times? 

_Stop feeling anxious, Yuri._

_Fuck off. You’re anxious, too._

_I am aware._

_How did you get this number?_

_Otabek._

Of course. He should have figured. He had never understood their friendship. Now he was soulmates with the guy. He didn’t know what to do. How did other people deal with this? Did they just fucking sign off and get married and screw all the logical shit about none of this making fucking sense?

_I have to go to practice now, my mom’s starting to bug me. Can I talk to you later? That’s all I want. Just to get to know each other. I think we deserve that._

Yuri hesitated before responding. 

_Okay. I guess._

_Goodnight, Yuri._

_Have a good practice, I guess._

He didn’t know how to do any of this. This was all such bullshit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ was a man of his word, it seemed. He texted him every morning before practice and every night before Yuri himself went to practice. The time difference between Canada and Japan actually seemed to work pretty well in that respect. They were mostly, “How did your day go?” or “Training sucked. Can’t get that new combo to work right.” The season was coming up fast, and both of them were training hard. He actually managed to remember his birthday.

_Happy birthday, asshole._

_Thanks, kitten._

Yuri bristled a bit at the nickname but didn’t say anything. He liked it more than Princess. Otabek had called him that before. He wouldn’t tell JJ any of this, of course. 

_How does it feel to be old?_

_I’m 23, I’m not old._

_Same difference._ _What are you doing?_

_Besides, training? Nothing. I had dinner with some friends over the weekend, and my parents want to throw me a party._

_You don’t seem too thrilled about that._

It was true. He didn’t feel happy or anything. Just… nothing. 

_Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love my family. We’re very close. And I love parties, generally. Just sometimes… It’s not what I want. I just want something small, like I did with my friends. That’s it._

_I can understand that._

In fact, it was similar to how he felt. It made him feel… well, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t sure what he felt about it.

_What is it?_

_Stop it._

_I can’t help it. I feel what you’re feeling whether I want to or not. And you’re conflicted about something now._

_Shut up._

_Okay. I have to get to practice anyway. Talk to you later, kitten?_

Yuri bristled a bit at the nickname but had to admit to himself that he liked being called that. Damn him. 

_Sure. Whatever._

_You like talking to me, and you know it._

_Fuck off, asshole._

JJ didn’t text back until later, but the thing that annoyed Yuri the most was that JJ was right. And it annoyed him that even though JJ was insufferable, and still got on his nerves, he _did_ enjoy talking to him. It was infuriating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of months passed, and JJ’s season opener at the Autumn Classic was coming up, along with Yuri’s test skates, which all Russian National Team Members had to do. They happened to fall on back to back weekends. The Autumn Classic was a small competition, part of the Challenger Series, a series of b-competitions. There were fourteen entries, including JJ and Phichit. The Test Skates were broadcasted live, had a crowd, and everything. It was like a domestic competition, but without the scores - you simply got feedback from the judges. Most countries had some form of it, but Russia’s was the most public. 

JJ texted him early that morning, and Yuri had to admit - he had been looking forward to it all morning. Since he had arrived in Moscow Wednesday night, it had made it harder for them to talk. By the time he’d arrived, it was still in the middle of JJ’s training day. By the time he finished, it was late, and Yuri was already in bed. By the time he woke up, JJ was asleep. The only time they had to talk was in the morning JJ’s time. It was in the afternoon in Moscow, so they would text in the morning before JJ had to go to practice, but they couldn’t text at night.

They had been texting twice a day for four months now. It felt… normal. It was weird that it felt normal, and Yuri hated that he _wanted_ to hear from him. This was stupid. They were just talking. It meant nothing besides that. Maybe, just maybe, they _might_ be friends, but even that was pushing it… wasn’t it? 

JJ texted him that morning. IT was after one in the afternoon his time. 

_Hey, when do you have your test skaters today?_

_4\. I skate second to last._

_I’m sure you’ll be great._

_Thanks. Nervous about next weekend?_

_Yeah, I’m always nervous about skating at home. More pressure not to fail._

_I’m sure you’ll do fine._

_Thanks._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri had woken up to a text from JJ. He took his blockers before checking it. He liked taking them because then, he didn’t have to deal with Alpha’s noticing his smell. It was the worst thing about being an omega - well, that and the heats. Luckily, the blockers took care of that. It was something he only took around competitions, though. It wasn’t safe to do otherwise. 

_You looked beautiful yesterday. Your new short program suits you._

Yuri’s heart almost stopped. What? 

_How did you find the program?_

Yuri had sent it before thinking about it. Everything so far had been fairly neutral between them. He had thought he was beautiful? Why would he say something like that? What was going on? He was confused and shaken. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t part of the plan.

Yuri put it out of his mind and didn’t hear back until that afternoon. 

_Youtube. You can always find it there._

_Why did you say I was beautiful?_

_Because it’s true, and I’m not in the habit of lying about such things._

Yuri’s heart was racing. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel, or to decipher how JJ was feeling. He typed the next words out before he could think of anything else.

_You thought that when we connected - I could feel it, that you thought I was beautiful, even though you were overwhelmed and scared._

_I’m not blind. You’ve always been beautiful, kitten, so, yes, I thought that._

Yuri was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what he was doing or what was going on. All he knew was that he couldn’t deal with this right now. He wanted to concentrate on his free program this afternoon for the Test Skates, and forget about this, forgot about JJ was making him feel right now, or anything he was getting from JJ at the moment, either. 

He couldn’t deal with this.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri didn’t text JJ back that day. Later on, he went to the rink. He wished he could have just left after that, but like yesterday, there were interviews. That was what happened when you were the top-ranked skater in Russia, which he was now that Viktor and Georgi had retired. He was miles ahead of Alexei and Sergei, his two nearest rivals. He hated interviews. He wasn’t sure how other skaters deal with it with a smile on their faces because it was all a bunch of bullshit.

A lot of questions centered around being an omega, and “overcoming” it. Add on the fact that he was effeminate and gay, and it might as well be the only thing he was asked about. It was bullshit that he was some fucking stereotype. Omegas were not weak and frail, and he hated that the media - especially in places that were more traditional - that to have success as an omega meant that you had to overcome it - the heats, the negative attention, all of it. Yuri had overcome many things in his life, but it had nothing to do with him being an omega.

It was almost seven by the time he got back to his hotel room, after stopping to get some food on his way back. As soon as he did, a text came in on his phone. It was JJ. He must be at lunch right now; that must be why he was texting him. A swirl of emotions that he couldn’t identify - and now scared him - came over him. 

_Hey, how did it go?_

_Good. The end of the program is a mess. I can’t get the jumps clean, but that’s not what this is for. I’ll get the jumps right later._

_Of course, you will kitten. You don’t do anything halfway._

There was no mention of him being beautiful or anything. Was JJ trying to give him space? He had never done that before.

_Why are you doing this?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Being nice._

_You always complained when I was being an “asshole” as you always called it. If you like that, that can be arranged, Princess._

_Fuck off._

_That’s what I thought._

_You always try to piss me off._

_No, I like getting under your skin._

_Why?_

_You’re pretty when you’re mad._

And there it was. Yuri’s face was beet red. Did he actually enjoy this bantering? As much as he enjoyed the talking? If so, what in the fucking hell did that mean? His heart was racing again. Because it was what he did when he felt like this, he sent the first thing that came to his mind.

_Even when I was 15?_

The reply didn’t come right away. He could feel how shocked JJ was by that response, and then Yuri started to feel a little guilty. 

_Are you feeling guilty? I’m honored. Yes, even when you were 15, but I was just trying to… Break you into the senior crowd, that’s all. It’s more of a… Western thing, though, I think, so I’m not sure you got what I was doing. Sorry about that, btw._

Had that been what he was doing? Some male macho “welcome to the club, kid” type thing? And now, what was he doing? JJ had told him he was pretty when he was mad. Was that why he was doing it now? Because he thought he was beautiful and pretty? It… wasn’t a bad thing that JJ thought that, was it?

_I just thought you were annoying._

_I know._

_You’re still annoying._

_Oh, am I? You’re putting up with me, though. Why?_

_Go figure. You might not be terrible to talk to._

_I’ll take that as a compliment, coming from you, kitten._

~~~~~~~~~~

Things were even more complicated the next day when he woke up, and there was another.

_Beautiful program yesterday, kitten._

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat.

_Why do you always send that to me while I’m sleeping?_

The reply didn’t come for several hours, once the Canadian had woken up.

_Because I didn’t look it up until I was back home, and you were already asleep._

_Besides, I might have been testing the waters._

_You wouldn’t respond right away, so I didn’t have to feel as anxious about it._

_This is weird for me, too._

Yuri stared at the texts. Was that why? He could feel how anxious JJ was right now. Had… had he been trying to flirt with him? Or start to? Was that where this was going? Did he want it to go in that direction? He had no idea, but the truth of the matter was… he looked forward to waking up every morning and seeing that text from JJ. His heart started racing when he said he was pretty or beautiful. 

_Okay._

_Okay?_

_Yes, okay._

Considering the fact that JJ didn’t feel offended or upset, he assumed that he understood. As much as either of them did at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next weekend was the Autumn Classic. Now that Yuri was back in Japan, it meant he couldn’t watch it. He didn’t bother watching it and only looked up JJ’s programs on YouTube. Hewas, expectedly, in the lead after the short program, but only by about three points over a French skater. JJ was only semi-satisfied, but at least he had skated cleanly. Of course, he had ended up winning the competition, but only by about six points over a skater from Great Britain named Adam Loughton, with Phcihit taking third. The only real mistake JJ had made was underrotating and falling on his opening Quad Loop, but he was still technically miles above everyone else there.

_Come on, you knew you were going to win. You did. Don’t worry about it. You’ll do better next time. Considering it was the first competition of the season, you did fine._

_Oh, are you trying to make me feel better, kitten?_

_Maybe._

Yes, that was exactly what he was doing. He had never cared before, but he did now. Whatever was going on between them, things had changed. 

_Too bad I won’t see you again until the Final._

_Then you better qualify._

_So do you._

_Oh, there’s no doubt about that._

_Question, though - why in the fuck do you have to do that stupid JJ style thing with your hands?_

_Haha does it annoy you?_

_It’s my personal philosophy. To do things my way, regardless of what anyone else thinks. That when things are hard, and the chips are down, it’s still me._

Damn. That was actually a good one, one that Yuri could identify with. He was hoping it would be something as annoying as the whole hand and saying thing were. But it was something he could identify with, even if he didn’t always agree with how JJ did things. 

_Do you have to be so annoying about it?_

_Only you find it annoying._

_I doubt that’s true._

_My fans love it._

_They’re your fans. That’s not hard. I can be a jerk, and my fans don’t care._

_You’re just a feisty kitten, Yuri, and it’s not hard to like that._

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed teasing JJ, and he hated to admit even more that he enjoyed being teased _by_ him, too. He wasn’t sure when that had happened - or had part of him always liked arguing with JJ? The lines were becoming a bit blurred now.

_Btw, you can call me Yura._

_Oh?_

_It’s a Russian nickname._

_I knew that much, actually. Thank you, I am honored. You can call me Jean if you like._

_Jean?_

_Yes. I allow very few people to call me that. Even my own family calls me JJ._

_Okay. Jean it is._

What had happened to his life?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri’s season opener that year, the Nebelhorn Trophy, was a couple of weeks later in Oberstdorf, Germany. He was unusually nervous. He had upgraded his program from last year - he needed a secure Quad Lutz combo, which he hadn’t had - to continue competing with JJ and Otabek. It meant that this season, at least the first part, wouldn’t be that consistent. He, Viktor, and Yuuri had made a few minor changes after the text skates, but he knew the rest of it was getting used to the new layout, the new, difficult jumps, in the second half.

It went about as well as expected. He stepped out of his Quad Lutz in his short program. He had gotten to talk to JJ that morning, but he had to go to bed before JJ was out of practice due to the time difference from Germany. He woke up with a message from JJ, though telling him that he had done well. 

_Could have been better._

It was the only thing he sent back. He had gotten higher artistic scores, and his technical score was now higher, so he had just barely outscored JJ’s score from AC, even with the mistake. Not the scores from different competitions were comparable, but still… Even so, it wasn’t up to the standards that he had set for himself. 

His free program turned out to be a mess - at least by his standards. The second half was a lot more difficult than what he was used to. Viktor had upped the ante when they had choreographed the program together. It would take time for him to get it clean, he knew that, but he still hated doing any program that was less than perfect.

JJ texted him the next day.

_You did great, kitten._

_No, it was shit. I’ll do better next time._

_Your score still beat mine._

_PCS scores. They were generous._

_No, they weren’t._

_We’ll see._

_Yes, we will. You better make it to the Final, kitten._

_Don’t worry about me. You better be there, too._

_I intend to be. I won’t be able to see you otherwise, will I?_

JJ wanted to see him? Fuck. Did he want to see JJ? Yeah, maybe he did. 

_Not until Worlds. If you want to see me before then, be at the Final._

_No problem, kitten._

Yeah, somehow… Yuri thought he did want to see JJ. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly a month passed, but the Grand Prix series arrived. Yuri had been assigned to Skate America and Rostelecom Cup. JJ had been assigned to Skate Canada and Cup of China. At Skate America, his biggest competition would be Leo and Phichit. Being in America, though, meant that He and JJ were only a few hours apart, instead of thirteen. It meant that they had a lot more time to talk at night after JJ was back from practice. It surprised him the first time that JJ video called him instead of texting him.

“Sorry for startling you, kitten,” JJ said, a smug smirk crossing his lips. “I just figured… since one of us isn’t getting ready for our day, we could actually talk instead of text.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yuri said, but his heart was racing. 

JJ seemed to be thinking about saying something but changed his mind. They talked about everything and nothing, and as they talked, the thing that stuck with Yuri most was that he had enjoyed seeing him and talking instead of just texting like they usually did. The other thing that stuck with him was that JJ was actually very good-looking. Yes, it was in a smug, arrogant way, but he found… he didn’t mind that as much anymore?

Times certainly had changed, hadn’t they?

“Well, I need to head to bed, but I will be watching you tomorrow afternoon,” JJ told him. Yuri didn’t bother telling him he didn’t have to, because he knew he would anyway. “Give me a good score to beat next week.”

Yuri chuckled. “Don’t worry about that, nothing less than gold will be good enough for me.”

“Yes, I am well aware of that. You never fail to keep me on my toes.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Yes,” JJ said, a small smile playing his lips. “That is a good thing.”

Yuri couldn’t help but smile back. “Goodnight, Jean.”

“Goodnight, Yura.”

~~~~~~~~~~

As expected, Yuri won Skate America. He extended a five-point lead after the short to fourteen after the free, with Leo taking second and Phichit taking third. As expected, the sports reporters made a big deal about it being an “all Omega podium”. Yuri wanted to hit someone. He knew that figure skating was one of the few sports split by primary gender rather than secondary, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear how special it was that he was having such success because he was an Omega. There weren’t more omegas having success now; there were more of them open about it. He knew what it meant, of course, but that didn’t mean he had to like that being the main topic of conversation. 

He talked to JJ later. “I saw the press conference. I’m sorry they always ask you those questions about your secondary gender,” he said. “I could tell how annoyed you were.” JJ, of course, was an Alpha, so he understood to a point - Alpha’s had to deal with their own prejudices, but not when it came to sports - usually, that was seen as an Alpha’s domain, which was far from true.

“I would be less annoyed if they didn’t think it was a reason for celebration every time I win something,” Yuri said. “I think it would be a better story to talk about where I came from, what I had to overcome. I don’t want to talk about that, either, of course. But it would be less annoying if they sprinkled those in. But I really just want them to talk more about the mistakes I made or how well I skated.”

“If it means anything, you skated beautifully, mistakes and all,” JJ said.

“Thanks. I’ll be interested to see if you can beat me next week.” 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m going to give you a good challenge, kitten.”

“You better, or I’ll make sure you never hear of the end of it.”

“I am sure of that, kitten,” JJ said with a chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ won skate Canada over Guang-hong and Emil. He did beat his score, of course - but only by a point, which Yuri made sure to point out. Yuri hadn’t been able to watch his programs until later on because of the time difference. Otabek came close the next week when he won the Internationaux de France over Michele and Seung-gil. Yuri and Otabek talked, but things just weren’t the same between them anymore. He didn’t know how to fix that - he wanted his best friend back. He talked with JJ twice a day, but it could be over a week, if not more, before he and Otabek talked.

The next week was the Cup of China, which was JJ’s second GP competition. He teased that he would give him such a high score that Yuri would not be able to surpass it. Turns out, he ended up winning by over his points over Guang-hong and Phichit, and his score was higher, though he was still not perfect yet. Yuri had been forced to tell him that he’d skated well but would be beating him later. It also meant that JJ - and Guang-hong - would be going to the Final. Yuri just needed to join him.

Yuri won Rostelecom by fourteen points over Seung-gil and Emil, but he was shy of JJ’s score by over two points. He promised to get him at the Final. JJ just teased him by saying he could try. He was going to the Final, though. Otabek won the final event, the NHK Trophy, over Michele and Cao Bin. With Otabek and Michele securing their spots - and Leo placing fifth - Seung-gil got the final spot. The qualifiers were set. JJ was the top qualifier, but at least he was going. And he was going to be seeing JJ for the first time since last season’s worlds. 

He was nervous, admittedly, but there was more to it than that. He wanted to see him. Not only had he enjoyed talking to him, but he also enjoyed the teasing… He looked forward to the wake-up texts he received every morning. He was confused, but he figured that he would figure out when he and JJ finally met up again. That would help him figure everything out, wouldn’t it? 

~~~~~~~~~~

It hit him a couple of weeks later as he landed in Turin for the Grand Prix Final that JJ… was an Alpha and his soulmate. Whatever was happening between them, had been happening… he would be just another Omega potentially in a relationship with his Alpha soulmate, something he had always hated. But did he hate it because it was the reason why he and Otabek hadn’t worked out? Could he turn down a potential relationship just because of that? On the plus side, he and JJ hadn’t been friends before; their relationship had been built on rivalry. Even though the only reason why they had started to talk was because they had discovered, they were soulmates. 

JJ spotted him at the opening dinner Wednesday night, and the two of them made small talk before heading back to their respective hotel rooms. He could tell that JJ was just as nervous and unsure about everything as he was, but that he was happy to see him. Since the final was only six skaters, it meant that they had the exact same schedule. The only consolation was that JJ didn’t seem to know what he was doing any more than he did. But they kept talking, only in person this time, and he was getting a lot of feelings from JJ, not all of them he could decipher.

It was all so overwhelming.

~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ took the lead after the short program, one point ahead of Otabek, who was one point ahead of him, followed by Guang Hong over five points back, then Seung-gil, and Michele. The short program took place later at night, so by the time they finished with the press conference, it was time to go back to the hotel. JJ walked him to his room, though. 

“You didn’t have to do this, you know,” Yuri told him as they reached his door.

“I am aware, you’ve said that already,” he said. “I wanted to. We haven’t gotten a chance to… talk lately.” He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “I was hoping we could spend some time together after our afternoon practice. We can watch something - though neither of us speak Italian - and get some food…”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“That was the idea, yes,” JJ said, smirking. 

“I suppose so.”

“You want to. You know you do.”

“If you continue to be annoying, I won’t let you in the door.” 

“Yes, you will,” JJ said with a smirk as he walked back towards the elevators. Yeah, Yuri probably would let him in.

~~~~~~~~~~

At some point during their “hanging out” the next day, they started snuggling. They were watching something on television, but they managed to find English subtitles on the menu. Yuri didn’t read English as fast as he needed to for it, but luckily, JJ was more than happy to fill him in when there was too much talking in a scene for Yuri to pay attention to. 

“English is my second language, fuck off,” Yuri said after JJ teased him about it.

“I speak two languages, too,” JJ pointed out. Yeah, he knew that. Yuri had heard him speak French to reporters before, and he had ordered their dinner in French after the person on the other end of line apparently spoke very rough English. However, JJ had pointed out that his French was different, but he had managed better than he had been trying to converse in English.

“Yeah, but that’s different. You grew up speaking two languages,” Yuri pointed. “I didn’t start learning English until I was about twelve.”

“You know, Viktor speaks four languages,” he pointed out.

“He’s learning his fourth, he’s not fluent in Japanese yet. We’re both still learning,” Yuri corrected. “Other than that, he knows French, in addition to Russian and English, cause he learned from Chris.” He saw the smirk on JJ’s face and knew he’d been bated into that. Of course, Yuri knew Viktor very well, and JJ knew that. Not only was he his coach now, but he’d known him since he was ten. 

It was then that he saw the way JJ was looking at him and how he was feeling right now. He was feeling things for him that Yuri wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with yet. “Stop it. Stop feeling what you’re feeling.”

JJ shook his head. “I can’t do that, but if you forgot, I can feel what you’re feeling too.” Yuri felt his pulse begin to race. “Now, can you be quiet so I can kiss you?”

Yuri froze, but gently nodded. He enjoyed spending time with JJ; they got along well; he enjoyed the teasing and arguing, and… yes, he wanted to kiss him, too.

JJ leaned in towards and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. The first kiss was soft, and they were just feeling each other, learning each other. The second kiss was rougher, hot, and heavy, and ended up with Yuri on his back. Had he known kissing him was going to be this good, he might have considered kissing him sooner, but of course, there was the whole being in different countries thing.

“Are you just doing this because we’re soulmates? Or because I’m an omega?”

JJ looked shocked, and Yuri could feel that he’d genuinely shocked him, too. “What? No! I don’t care that you’re an omega.” Yuri also felt that he might have hurt him a bit, too, and that made him feel very guilty because JJ had been good to him. He was just... this whole thing made him nervous. “I started talking to you because you were my soulmate, and I felt that we should at least get to know each other. This -” he motioned between them - “is because we got to know each other, not _just_ because you’re my soulmate. That’s why we started talking. I would have talked to you, regardless.”

“Oh.” Yeah, Yuri felt like a heel. “Okay. I just… Okay. Sorry.”

“Can I kiss you again now?”

“Yes.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

JJ and Yuri kissed for hours before JJ left. JJ never pushed for more, for which Yuri was glad. He wasn’t a virgin or anything like that, but that had been the first time they’d really hung out, and Yuri hadn’t been sure he’d wanted any more than just kissing right now. JJ had respected that, for which Yuri was glad. However, as soon as he woke up, it was competition again as the free program was that afternoon, though they did manage to sneak in a kiss as JJ was dropping Yuri off at his hotel room after their morning practice.

The competition went great for Yuri - a season’s best. It didn’t go so well for JJ, though. He was off after a fall on his opening Quad Loop and didn’t recover. It wasn’t a terrible score - it was a very good score, in fact - but everyone else had done better, and it ended up with JJ in fifth place. Yuri hadn’t skated perfectly, but hew as smoothing out the edges of his free program, and it had showed - along with receiving the highest PCS scores of the day. Otabek had placed second, though he had won the free skate, followed by Seung-gil and Guang-hong.

After the press conference, Yuri headed back to the hotel and went straight to JJ’s room, who answered the door quickly.

“I’m sorry about your free skate, but it was still a good score,” Yuri tried to point out.

“Yeah, but I was still fifth for the second year in a row. Two bronzes, and two fifth-place finishes,” he said. Yuri could feel how disappointed he was, but he didn’t need to feel what he felt to know that. “Congrats to you, though, kitten. You were amazing. Two-time Grand Prix Final Champion”

JJ wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer until Yuri was sitting in his lap. “Thank you.” JJ leaned forward and kissed him. Yuri let the kiss linger for a bit before breaking it. “You’ll get them at Four Continents and Worlds.”

“Yes, I still want to win Worlds and Worlds is in Canada this year.”

“Oh, I don’t care if Worlds is in your home country, that’s not happening.”

A smirk crossed JJ’s face. “Oh?”

“Yes. I am winning Worlds.”

“I guess we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Yuri smiled at him. “Yes, we will.” He had a feeling that they weren’t just talking about the competition, and that was okay. They would definitely have to see.


End file.
